


The Pokemon Mythology Collection

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Folklore, Folktales, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Legends, Love Story, Mythology - Freeform, Worldbuilding, draconids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: For thousands of years, humans have wondered about the world around them. In search for answers, they came up with stories to entertain themselves and explain life's greatest mysteries; stories that despite changing times, are still well loved and told to this day. The same is true for the inhabitants of the pokemon world.Please comment if you want to read more





	1. The Giant's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Draconid People say that the lorekeepers are blessed among the Draconids for giant blood runs through their veins…_
> 
> [Illustration](http://goofygoldengirl.tumblr.com/post/162801223897/the-draconid-people-say-that-the-lorekeepers-are)

####  From Hoenn 

Back in the days of old when Rayquazza had saved all of Hoenn from devastation, Kira, lorekeeper of the Draconid clan was riding on her salamance through the Jagged Path when there came a cry for help. She turned and braved her way towards the fiery peak of Mount Chimney. There, drowning in one of the many pools of lava, was a giant of a man. He struggled to remain afloat and swim his way towards the rocks, his burnt arms flailing about like a Magikarp’s pitiful attack. Kira acted fast. She and her salamance descended and she grabbed onto his hand. With all their might, Kira and her salamance pulled. And they pulled, and pulled, until the giant of a man surfaced at last. Kira and her salamance then flew towards their village with the giant in tow.

For four days and four nights, Kira tended to the giant who barely managed to fit in her bed. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds, rubbed rawst ointment on his cracked and peeling skin, and prayed to Rayquazza that he would survive. And after four days and four nights, the giant of a man awoke. With a grin, and with a strange lilt in his voice unknown to the people of Hoenn, he thanked Kira for saving his life and told her that he wanted to pay that kindness in return. 

_You do not need to repay me. It is my duty as a lorekeeper and a human to watch over my fellow living beings. You, giant, should rest._ She informed him. 

Kira asked for his name. The giant told her that he cast aside his name a long time ago. He was a wanderer, forever cursed to roam the lands in search of what was lost to him until he repaid for his crimes. And until then, he would go nameless. His sacrifice moved her. Gazing into his dark eyes, she reached out and took his hand.

_Giant, you must be lonely wandering the earth all by yourself. Why not you stay in the village until the fall? We are in desperate need of help. Before our Lord Rayquazza saved us, The Beast dried up the fields and rivers. The plants did not grow and the waters turned to steam. We starved. And though The Beast is gone, the plants still wilt, the soil is dry, and I fear our harvest will not be enough to feed us all. So I ask of you, will you help us dear giant?_

_Aye fair lady, I will,_ the giant said. 

And so as soon as the giant healed, he began to work. With a great speed, he tilled the soil and seeded the fields. Lugged heavy vats to fill with water from the springs in the mountain to carry them back down without breaking a sweat. With single axe, felled hundreds of trees to make way for new fields. Scared off the wild pokemon that threatened to attack the village with his towering height alone. Within the passing months, the villagers accepted him as one of their own. They spent time with him as one might with a friend, looked to him for advice, included him in all accepts of their village life from the daily affairs to grand celebrations, and entrusted him to look over their children. The giant was the best thing to come to the village in years and no one felt it more than Kira. She and the giant had become close. They spent long hours conversing, teaching and learning from each other about their worlds, discussing anything that came to mind and listening closely to what the other said. They went on adventures on the back of her salamance and explored Hoenn together. Over time, she noticed a great change about him. His hair that had been singed, grew into long brown locks. His skin took on a healthy, rosy color. Muscles developed on his once haggard frame, and though the giant was a full grown man, he grew. He, in her eyes looked beautiful, and she realized that she was beginning to fall for him. And she suspected from every wink and smile, kiss on the hand, the way he strolled with her arm in arm, and his adoring gaze, that he was falling for her too. But as the heat turned cool, Kira realized that not much time was left for the two of them.

When harvest time came around, there were more crops picked than anyone could remember in their lifetime. A grand festival was held where the giant for all his hard work was made into a full fledged member of the Draconid clan. The village celebrated throughout the day and night. Special food was served, there was much music and dancing, and though Kira enjoyed herself, she felt a sinking feeling in her heart. She sunk off into the grove outside of the village to be alone but found that the giant noticed that something was wrong. 

_My dear Kira what troubles you?_ He questioned.

_I wish that you would not leave. You’ve been a blessing to our village. Without you, we wouldn’t have survived. Without you, I—_ She paused, with a flush creeping up her cheeks.

The giant stepped in. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

_Then come with me,_ he gently said. 

_I want to. But I have a duty to my people. I cannot just leave,_ Kira sadly said. _Oh how I wish we had more time! I will miss you greatly dear giant. More than you will ever know._

The giant gazed down at her, lingering on the red of her eyes that sparkled like rubies. 

_Kira I think I will miss you more. Before I met you, all I dwelled upon was on my grief and remorse, but these seven months with you, have taught me how to to lessen that grief by connecting to the world around me. I have learned to feel again, and thank to you Kira, I have learned to love again._

Kira’s eyes widened. She embraced him, feeling his heavy arms gently wrap around her.

_I love you,_ Kira whispered.

_Oh Kira. How I love you._

Kira balanced on the tip of her toes to meet the giant halfway. He leaned down and kissed her. And she clung to him, kissing him with a passion that she had not felt before until they both fell to the ground. And under the light of the full moon in the depths of the grove, they made love. They awoke together at dawn, by each other’s side, feeling whole and at peace as they watched the sun rise. 

The giant soon left the village to continue his wandering. Nine months later, Kira gave birth to his children, who she named Aster and Zinnia. These children who became lorekeepers themselves inherited their father’s inhuman strength. They grew up to be tall, wise, and as they aged into adulthood, well lived until over the age of a hundred. They passed down these same gifts down to their children, who then passed them down to their children’s children, and all the descendants that came after. And so thanks to the wandering giant, the lorekeepers are blessed and blessed they will be forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Behind The Tale 
> 
> The “giant” in the story has been speculated to be King Azoth “AZ” III of Kalos who famously created the ultimate weapon used in the Great War in Kalos 3000 years ago. He did travel to Hoenn sometime during the early years of his exile and was witness to the battle between the legendary pokemon Rayquazza against Groudon and Kyorge. While historians do agree that King AZ did meet with The Draconid People, they are not sure if he did live with them at some point. 
> 
> There are several villages in the Meteor Falls area that all claim to have been the village that hosted the giant, each pointing to the ruins of "Kira's house" and a grove on the outskirts of town as proof. Many streets, landmarks, and public buildings throughout throughout Hoenn have been named after the giant.


	2. The Hotheaded Growlithe Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There are two versions of this whimsical Kalosian folktale. The first is one that many recognize as a bedtime story from their childhood: a tale of a maiden, her growlithe, and an unlucky suitor._
> 
> [Illustration ](http://goofygoldengirl.tumblr.com/post/163066835062/there-are-two-versions-of-this-whimsical-kalosian)

Once there lived a fair young Maiden whose Lord and Lady parents went a traveling to a far off land. Although the girl was of age, her parents left behind the family Growlithe to watch over her while they were gone. This Growlithe, extremely loyal, but unfortunately hot headed, took his duties seriously. 

So one fine morning, The Maiden and her Growlithe were walking to a neighboring village. They strolled about at a leisurely pace, the Growlithe in front of her and pawing at the ground to keep a clear path when The Duke’s Son came from the opposite direction. The young man had been trying to woo the girl for some time but always found that the watchful eye of her parents deterred them from interacting properly. Upon seeing her, he hurried over with a skip in his step. 

“Good day My Lady!” The Duke’s Son dramatically exclaimed. He stumbled and caught himself in time, covering up his near fall as a bow.

“And good day to you,” The Maiden curtseyed.

“Oh my Dearest Lady has anyone doth told you how lovely you shine under the light?” The Duke’s Son asked her. 

“Why no,” The Maiden answered.

“Your eyes sparkle with a warmth that melts my heart. A halo of gold weaves around the waves of your hair. Your cheeks, plump and rosy, glow. And your smile, so sweet, so sweet, shines down on me. My Lady did you descend from the heavens above? Are you an angel, a goddess divine?” The Duke’s Son stepped in closer to her.

“I am no goddess. I am only a woman,” The Maiden responded with a chuckle.

“And what a woman you are,” The Duke’s Son reached out to touch her hand. 

The growlithe snarled. He jumped out from behind his mistress and began to bark at The Duke’s Son. The young man slid back with a yelp. 

“Oh do not fret. It is just my Growlithe. He is a hot headed one who is adverse to the company of strange men,” The Maiden explained.

“Then does that mean that I am a stranger?” The Duke’s Son questioned.

“Of course not My Lord. A man like you is no stranger to me,” The Maiden said with a smile.

The Duke’s Son took The Maiden’s hand and raised it towards him. His lips puckered up to give her hand a kiss…

A high- pitched sound that rattled about like a singing kettle on a flame broke the Maiden and The Duke’s son apart. Steam rose from The Growlithe’s ears and nose. The black of his eyes burned like coal. He bared his sharp, sharp teeth and from his mouth he shot hot, hot flames. The Duke Son’s shrieked, hopping about in pain. And The Growlithe chased him far, far away.

****************************************** 

Under the golden light of the midday sun, The Maiden tended to her garden. She watered the buds that sprouted, trimmed the hedges, and harvested the berries that were already ripe. The growlithe watched her under the shade of a tree. He grew bored of observing such a tedious task so he fell asleep. And so while she was intent on her work, she glanced up to see The Duke’s Son running towards her with a red, red rose in his hand.

“Ho! My Lady!” The Duke’s Son exclaimed.

The sleeping growlithe snored. It was so loud that it frightened The Duke’s Son. He stumbled, the rose slipped through his fingers, but he caught it in time as he reached The Maiden.

“What devilish noise is that?” The Duke’s Son asked.

“Tis my growlithe,” The Maiden responded. 

“Well!” The Duke’s Son exclaimed.

“I plucked this especially for you,” he presented the rose to his love. 

“Oh how lovely!” The Maiden took the rose and admired it. 

“It suits the color of your dress today. Red is such a vibrant color for a lively maiden as yourself.”

“You are such a thoughtful man. How on earth can I thank you?”

“My Lady you don’t need to thank me.”

“But it is my wish to thank you. A good lady always pays a gift in kind return.”

“So if you insist then what shall my gift be? A flower from your garden?” The Duke’s Son curiously asked.

The Maiden stopped and thought. She then reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

“How about a gift I’ve never given another soul before? A special one that I have meant to give you for the longest time?” The Maiden closed her eyes. She puckered up her lips and leaned in.

A high- pitched sound that rattled about like a singing kettle on a flame broke the Maiden and The Duke’s son apart. The Growlithe darted out from the shade of the tree. Steam rose from his ears and nose. The black of his eyes burned like coal. He bared his sharp, sharp teeth and from his mouth he shot hot, hot flames. The Duke Son’s shrieked, hopping about in pain. And The Growlithe chased him far, far away.

******************************************************************************** 

It was dusk when The Maiden prepared the dinner meal. She cut the vegetables and meat for a stew, poured water in the pot, and had her Growlithe light the fire. The Growlithe curled up by the fire, making sure that The Maiden carried out her tasks safely. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a mouse darting across the kitchen floor. He jumped up and gave it a chase, barking loudly all the way out the kitchen. Soon after, the sound of boots hitting the stone floor made The Maiden turn around. And in rushed in The Duke's Son. 

“My Lady! Ah!” He slipped on a puddle of water. He skidded across the floor and stopped in time to get on one knee.

“My goodness. If I had known you were coming I would have set the table for two. What brings you here? ” The Maiden asked. She wiped her hands on a rag and smoothed back the loose hair on her forehead.

The Duke's Son paused. He gently took her hand and stared right into her eyes. 

"I must confess. I have kept this feeling inside my chest and I cannot hold in in any longer. _I love you._ I have always loved you since the day we've meet and I would like to spend the rest of my days with you."

The Maiden’s eyes widened. The Duke’s Son reached into the purse tied around his belt and took out a beautiful diamond ring that glittered most brightly under the rays of the setting sun.

“My love. My one and only love. Shall we be bonded forever in eternal bliss? Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?”

The Maiden let out an overjoyed gasp as The Duke’s Son placed the ring on her finger.

“Oh yes! And forever more!” She rushed into The Duke’s Son’s arms. He lifted her up and spun her around. He lowered her back into his arm and kissed her. 

The Growlithe returned. Upon seeing His Maiden in such a forceful grip, he _howled._ Steam rose from his ears and nose. The black of his eyes burned like coal. He bared his sharp, sharp teeth and his whole body burst into flame. He tackled The Duke's Son. The Duke's Son screamed. He hopped about in pain. And The Growlithe chased him far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Behind The Tale 
> 
> To be hot headed as a growlithe is a popular saying in Kalos to describe an impulsive and stubborn person. Whether or not it predates the folktale is unknown. 
> 
> The story of The Hot Headed Growlithe has been written and reproduced numerous times for the theater, film, and television. The most well known of these retellings are the plays from Kalos' Renaissance Period, to the point where people erroneously believe that the tale came from the plays, and has had a huge influence on later adaptations. Each play differed but had similar elements to each other. All of them were comedies. The basic plot of the tale was expanded on and new characters added. The Maiden was either named Marinette, Emmeline, or Eloise. The Duke's Son, Adrien, Louis, or Jean. The Maiden’s parents were depicted as being well meaning but clueless as to their daughter's wants, treating her like a child.They ran afoul of some wild pokemon during their travels. The character of The Duke was portrayed as an a evil man who wished to obtain The Maiden Family's property to his massive estate. Seeing how lovestruck and how foolishly his son acted around The Maiden, he decided to use the opportunity to seize the land once and for all by demanding it as a part of The Maiden's dowry. The Maiden and The Duke's Son would find out The Duke's true intent, and The Duke would be thwarted by The Growlithe. In the end, The Maiden's Parents gave their blessing to the happy couple who would marry. In the final scene as The Maiden and The Duke's Son departed with their wedding party, the growlithe would appear one last time to chase The Duke’s Son.
> 
> A very young Diantha Dupont's breakout role that launched her to stardom was that of The Maiden in the most recent The Hot Headed Growlithe film made about twenty years ago.


End file.
